The Guardians
by Juu50x
Summary: Here is my first fan fiction. Hope you will enjoy it. First takes place on "The Burning Crusade" events on Azeroth. Soon The Burning Legion no longer threatens only Azeroth but many other worlds. And it's up to certain heroes to stop them. On hold for now
1. Chapter 1 Set On Sail

_ATTENCION! I don't own WoW, Elder Scrolls or any of these games OR their characters. This just a fan made story with my own main characters._

**The Guardians**

Main Characters:

Kalekosh Sha

Raz Shadowfeet

Jaz Shadowfeet

Thella Faelivrin

Tarí Faelivrin

Tuor Faelivrin

Liwea Moonwalker

**Chapter 1**

**Set on Sail**

It has been years since Kalekosh was brought by a Guardian named Aegwynn to the land know as Azeroth. Here he met other ones that Aegwynn had brought. Two really familiar elves who were both from Nirn, three other elves looking creatures who said that they are from land called Hyrule. Kalekosh so surprised about how these other worlds almost reminded each other. Only thing that divines these worlds from Azeroth is the war. The war that almost destroyed Azeroth. And the cause of this war was a danger far more deadly than Daedra of Oblivion. The Burning Legion.

When he first heard about this Legion he couldn't believe, there could be a force that would make the power of Daedra look like child's play. An army of demons that come to feed on worlds. Drain them dry, annihilate all beings that would stand in their or turn the ones who are willing serve them into demons. He had faced these demons once and the encounter wasn't pleasant one. Fellbeasts tried feed on his magic, Inferials, Doomguards just tried to crush him, Eradar tried to trick him.

And now he and his companions were heading to the Blasted Lands. The reason was The Dark Portal. It has opened again and the Legion was poring through. Both Alliance and the Horde had sent their own forces to prevent them entering Azeroth. For now united forces of Alliance and Horde have prevailed.

"Tell me again, why we go to this "trip"?" asked Liwea. "Aegwynn wants us to investigate something," Tuor said, not even watching back to Liwea. In truth Liweas appearance disgusts him. The Blood elves were corrupted race of elf's who were addict to any source of magic. They even didn't care if they even stole magic from this thing called "Naruu". That was reason how Liwea is Blood Knight.

"_Why would Aegwynn choose her?" _Tuor thought to himself._ "Her whole race is corrupted. She even have a small stench of demons within her!" _More he though about it more questions it raised. "_Did she saw something in her? Something special? Then what is it?" _he quickly steeled himself_ "Right now the mission is more important."_

"Well I doubt that this won't going to be so simple investigation," Liwea said back with a small smile on her face. Kalekosh was feeling unconformity, they were sailing through naga controlled area and they weren't friendly towards any "land walkers" even to argonian who looked almost like them.

If only Kalekosh would have looked down he would have picked a few eyes that were staring at him. Two naga warriors knew they should report this to their witch but any interruptions might be their last thing, but this required her attention. At the Azsharas shrine the Sea Witch was performing a ceremony for their beloved queen. She was only in the middle way when her two servants appeared. As the male warriors though it was their last thing to do. Only for the first one who entered.

Other naga warrior just watched in horror as the others skin started to turn into ash and then followed flesh and then bones.

"_**Give me a good reason for interrupt my ceremony!**__"_she yelled angrily their own language. "_**I'm sorry ,but there is ship sailing through our territory,**__" _said afraid naga. "_**And I think it's one of those ships from Theramore!**__"_ witch watched her underling with puzzling eye. Theramore? "_What was that witch up to this time?" _she wondered.

For a short time she said nothing. "_**Gather the others and attack that ship! And bring many warriors this time! Last time you fools underestimated that human Varian.**_" The Sea Witch graphed her scepter and started slowly swim towards the surface to see this vessel herself.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. And sorry but I really much suck at starting stories. And the future chapters will be longer. Much longer. But don't worry after few adventures through Azeroth, the "real" adventures will start. **

**Till then, thank you and good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 2**

**Bite of Sea Snake**

The Sea Witch watched from save distance the ship that was sailing through. With her scepter she was able to cast a spell, so she could sense who and what were onboard. She sensed many ordinary sailors "_Weakling human scums!" _then she felt a great presence. Four beings with great powers. Others three she wasn't sure. But one of them have some familiar stench. "_A blood elf? This should be interesting._"

When the sun was settled down and the night falls the naga started to appear. Quietly they rise to the ship, killing quickly few of the crew who were on patrol. While the naga were busy to take care of the crew they didn't notice a shadow with blood red eyes. One of the naga smelled something behind him, he turned around and saw nothing.

As he turned away and started to move towards the door which lead to the cabins. Before he could smash the door open he felt undesirable pain in his chest. A strange looking katana had pierced him. A terrible roar filled the night sky.

Other two who were killing rest of the patrolling sail men. As they heard the roar, they immediately attacked the figure. But that attack was short, as both of them fall onto the floor with two throwing knives in their backs.

"And that's why I hate sailing," Raz complained as he draw his Daedric katana from dead nagas body. "You always hate something when you have those bad feelings," Jaz laughed. "That roar should wake the others." he said as he picked his throwing knives.

"Oh, come on! That argonian sleeps through anything! Even if he would be dropped right in the middle of Red Mountain and it would be even erupting!" "Not if you would just let him sleep better." Jaz said, quietly smiling.

In a save distance the Sea Witch was disappointed. Her warriors were unable to dispatch all the useless human sailors. Now that the element of surprise was gone the only solution was to make full attack. "_**Tell the warriors that our presence is revealed. Let no one survive!**_" The naga warrior bowed. As the warrior was gone she started to use some spell. "_**I might be in need of something else than just some foolish warriors.**_"

"Not again!" complained Kalekosh. For weeks he haven't got any sleep because of Raz tricks. Every time he had made strange sounds and then placed few booby traps. Few times others had caught into his traps than him.

Meanwhile Thella was meditating so she could control and understand her special abilities. Most of her sleeping time she spends on meditating. As a hylian she had strong connection to magic so all the time she spends on resting she meditates so her powers could be more balanced. Now her meditation was interrupted by some horrible roar.

She quickly dressed up. Then she put on her chest plate and shoulder armor. As she ran through corridor she saw Tari was still in her room. "What are you doing!" "Just preparing myself," she said as she checked her bow.

Meanwhile at the upper deck Raz and Jaz had hard time to pull the naga back. "They just keep coming!" Raz yelled as two more naga warrior jumped to on the ship. "Right now, I'm more worried about how long this ship can hold these corpses," Jaz said as he sliced one naga in half.

Soon Tuor and Kalekosh have joinded the battle. "Oh no you don't!" Kalekosh said as he cast a strong lightning spell on naga who was sneaking behind him. Because of all the wetness nagas limbless body flew back into water. While he had used his lightning spell another naga attacked him, but he was able to block it with his sword. "Got you," he said with a smile on his face. Before the naga could do anything the argonian had hit him with mace right on his chest.

While everybody else were fighting against lesser naga warriors Tuor was fighting against a naga humanoid. This naga was completely different. His skin was instead of light green, brownish red, he was larger than the others, he had a strange helmet which looked like a orcs skull and the weapon he used was really large and strangely looking coral that is seemed to be forged as a sword.

The humanoid was really fast. Tuor had little time to draw his longsword. But he didn't have time to block the strike so he leaped quickly away as fast he could. "_Damn! Sometimes I wonder if Thella was right about my armor_," he thought to himself. It was true that Tuor was wearing really heavy armor, so it complicated his movements.

He quickly stroked back with his draenei crafted sword. But the naga was faster than thought. As he blocked his attack, he used his tail to him. This was completely unexpected to Tuor, as the tail slammed at him he flew right at the mast leaving a small hole in it and knocking him unconscious. While his opponent was down the naga commander quickly charged with his sword pointing at him.

But before his sword could completely reach his opponents chest a strong magical barrier was build around Tour. As he turned around two arrows pierced his left shoulder. The humanoid roar in pain and anger, then he saw two more elves who looked same as the other one he just encountered.

"You might stay away from our brother you freak!" the elf with bow threatened him with a cold tone in her voice. Another arrow flew from her bow but this time he was prepared. He quickly raised his sword and blocked the arrow. "_**Bring it on**_," naga hissed. Before he could react the elf sorcerer used some strange magical blast that made him flew right other side of the ship.

"Careful now Thella. We don't want to bring this ship right into bottom of the sea," Tari said.

"Oooooh. Sorry," Thella said with a little smirk on her face. She already started to use another spell. "This time I make he goes down with little damage towards the ship," she said. "Just keep him a little distracted." "On it!" Tari said as she put both of her hands on the bow and pulled really hard. Now her bow had turned into two swords.

She was fast with her strikes while the humanoid had hard and slow strikes but Tari knew that one mistake and she might end up being sliced in half. Meanwhile Kalekosh was having really hard time. The naga seemed to concentrate on him. But that didn't stop him using his power blast spells that concentrated on his mace. He still needed to be careful while channeling power on his weapon. Too much and it might blow the whole ship.

As he blocked the attacks with his sword he then uses the mace to attack his enemies. That was his strategy. Most of the it worked sometimes he needed to chance tactics. He quickly saw that some of the naga had target the unconscious Tuor. But he couldn't help him while the naga where in his way. Before he could to anything the two naga who were right behind him used to opportunity while he was distracted and trapped him in their powerful grip.

"_**Now we got you, you freak!**_" both nagas yelled. "_Damn! This looks pretty bad,_" he though as the rest of the naga started crawling towards him weapons raised.

While this all was happening Liwea was "searching" the Sea Witch. She knew too well that every single naga group had at least one naga witch which was in command. When the naga attack woke her up she immediately used her magical senses to find the naga witch.

She knew enough about naga. Her people had long been working together and they had common history. She herself couldn't never stand sight of them. They represented everything that could happen to her people as well if they didn't control their lust for magic.

Liwea had hard time to control hers. But after she drained some of the "Light of Naruu" she found that her lust for magic was weakened but lust for powers of Naruu was different story.

"_Where are you?_" She hadn't any good luck either the witch had used some protection spell but she might have felt that or she was even farer away. If she just could find her she could tell Kalekosh about this let him do the rest of the work. She knew what he, Thella and Tuor where capable of.

"_There!_" finaly she found the witch. She was really far away but that would not stop Kalekosh to have his way with her. But the magical aura that surrounded the Sea Witch was disturbing. "_Is she… summoning something?_" she knew she had to move fast. The spell was almost finished and it was finished they might have bigger problems than just some naga warriors.

She quickly took her sword and started running through the hallway. On her way she could clearly hear the battle up ahead, when she finally reached upper decks she saw that the fight wasn't going so well. The dark elf brothers where quick enough for naga to capture. They seemed to use their throwing weapons so they kept themselves in save distance. Tuor was out of the field for a while and Tira and Thella were having their own fight.

Kalekosh on the other had more problems. The naga had him surrounded and captured. Still even thou he still was able pull a little fight, but that didn't last long. As a Blood Knight she knew that protecting an ally was priority, so she cast a shield spell to protect him little while. Then she started to attack the naga

Thella was finally finishing her spell. "Tari get out of there! Things are getting little… hot!" she nodded but it was easier said than done. But with a little blocking and jumping she got out of the way right before the spell went out and hit the naga humanoid. At first nothing seemed to happen but then his skin started to disintegrate.

"Now that's out of the way," Thella said while watching how other were doing. "You go and help the brothers. Kalekosh has already some help. While I go and help Tuor!" Tari nodded and quickly chanced her swords back into bow and started firing the naga.

Liwea had no problem fighting with the naga. While she had seen them many times in action her two handed sword was little bigger than their weapons. "Hey Kalekosh! I found their little witch!" she yelled over the naga. "Well that's good! But where exactly?" Kalekosh yelled back. "Somewhere on the east really far away. But you must hurry she is…" Liwea couldn't finish her sentence as the ship stated to crumble. But soon it was over.

As that happened all the naga raised their heads as someone or something was calling them. They immediately left the ship. "Well that was easy," Raz said. But then the waters surface started to rise and a terrible sea monster rose. It head looked like a dragon but it's whole body was too wide and it had many tentacles. On top of its head sat the Sea Witch speaking some ancient language. "OK, I was wrong."

**Here. Hope you enjoyed. And few thing I forgot to mention about these characters. They all can use magic. Even the dark elf brothers and Tari, but they can only use some pretty small spells. And about Kalekosh power blast thingie in his mace. Well try imagine he using it the same way as Sauron did in LotR movie. And next chapter might be even longer than this so be prepared.**

**Thank you and good night.**


	3. Journey Continues

**The Guardians**

**Chapter 3**

**Journey Continues**

"**Tremble you pathetic fools, before the might of naga!**" "Sorry, but I don't have ANY idea what you are talking about!" Raz teased. "**You pay for your insolence, dark skinned elven freak!**" naga yelled ever angrier. "**My pet! Deal with these insects!**"

The sea creatures tentacles immediately moved fast towards the ship as it tried to crush everything beneath them. But Tuor who was finally awake, started search something from his small package. As he draw his hand away everyone saw many seeds on his hand. Before any one could react the seeds started growing and began to spread around its tentacles.

"**Useless!**" then many lightning bolts flew from Sea Witches hands, burning away growing plants. "**Dive and then take them out!**" the creature quickly dived. "Damn! It's so dark I can't see so well!" Tuor complained. The naga were easy enough to see since their skin color was so "bright". "Don't worry, I got it covered," Kalekosh said. He made few strange hand signs, then a small orb of light was forming in his arm.

Then he raised his arms, then stroke them right on the floor. Quickly a small area was glowing like full moon. "How the hell did you do that!?" Tuor asked "Lets just say that it's really common spell where I come from," Kalekosh smirked. But before they could regroup the creature had already attacked them from behind. Everyone were able barely to avoid being captured by the creature. Except Thella who was little slower.

"Thella!" both Tuor and Tarí screamed. "I'll get her!" Kalekosh said as he started to run towards the ships side. While he was running, the cloak around him was gone and pare of scaly wings were on its place. He took a great jump and with his wings he was able to make long jump. As he jumped he "put" his wings aside and made one fast dive.

He immediately saw the creature. It wasn't hard to find since the shield aura glowed around the Sea Witch. Since his people were best swimmers in Tamriel, Kalekosh was able to swim really close from behind. But the creature was more cunning than he though, as he swam little closer one of its tentacles quickly warped around him.

"_Damn!_" he though. But he wasn't worried about drowning since he could hold his breath for a long time, but Thella on the other hand didn't have that much time. But the creature didn't still stop him. He was barely able to scram from its grip. Immediately he centered a powerful spell on his sword. He placed his mace on his belt and placed both of his hands on the sword. With one swift and strong strike he was able to cut the tentacle in half. As he swam closer he could see that Thella had lost conscious. He acted quickly, he put his sword aside then he grabbed around her waist.

With one strong stroke from his wings he was able to reach the surface in no time. Then he started to squeeze hard on her waist so he could get the water out her lungs. Luckily Thella quickly started coughing water out her lungs. As she opened her eyes she was almost to fall as she realized where she was. "Could you put me down now?" she asked gently. Before Kalekosh could answer the creature emerged from the waters with rage in its eyes.

No one had ever touched him like that without suffering the consequences. It spat lot of acid from its mouth right at Kalekosh. Because his hands were busy to keep Thella from falling he was only able to create really weak magical shield front of him. While the shield was able to deflect most of the acid some of it was still able to go through.

Kalekosh felt horrible pain on his wings and quickly saw that some of the acid had burned away it skin. There was one thing to do before he would fall down back to the water. He quickly moved backward enough that he was able to land on the deck.

As the creature was emerging from waters she was waiting for it. As the Sea Witch appeared she used her magic absorb that her used when their addiction troubled them, This time she absorbed magic without having any strokes or any side effects, if she could drain Witches shield spell so everyone could get her. She knew what consequences might be if she absorbed too much magic.

The Sea Witch started feel that something was wrong, her powers were disappearing and so was her strength! "_**Little blood elf **_**bitch**_**!**__" _but before she could act a small throwing star had implanted in her hand. Soon more throwing stars and knives followed, implanting her. As the naga witch died something strange happened to the creature.

As it would have awakened from a dream. But that still didn't stop it from destroying their ship. Liwea raised her other hand and with one thought, all the magic powers she stole from the naga, were directed at the monster. Powerful violet colored beam flew from her arms. The hit wasn't lethal, but the creature would need a lot of time to recover, so it quickly fled it realized that this pray was too hard to get. As the beam faded away the world around Liwea started to fade in darkness. She collapsed on the deck.

"Well isn't this just GREAT!" Raz yelled in frustration. Most of their sailors were dead, which meant that their journey to Dark Portal might take a little while. Luckily for them, the captain was still alive, this whole he was hiding in his cabin. "I was just, preparing myself for the battle!" he defended himself.

**

* * *

So yeah. Here it is finally. Sorry if this isn't so good. And positive comments and constructive criticism is welcome. Other "bad comments" no! And I'm going to write one more chapter before I turn my attention for my Halo fan fic. So till next time…**

**THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
